warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
軌道飛行器模組
Orbiter Segments are various pieces of equipment that need to be physically installed into certain places on the player's Orbiter in order to unlock new functions. Basic ones such as the Communications Segment are required to bring the ship into full functionality and allow players to purchase blueprints or build equipment. Those basic segments are all acquired in the quest Vor's Prize. Others are obtained by completing solar junctions between planets, from the market or via clan dojo research and allow additional functions such as breeding Companions. Basic Segments The following segments are obtained during the Vor's Prize quest and are thus required to progress through the game. Arsenal Segment The Arsenal Segment is the first segment, obtained in order for the newly awakened Tenno to arm accordingly. This unlocks the Arsenal, which allows players to equip mods and/or weapons as they see fit. Communications Segment The Communications Segment is the second segment obtained, which unlocks the Market. It is obtained during the introduction to Spy missions. Mods Segment The Mods Segment is the third segment obtained, which unlocks the ability to use and fuse Mods. It is obtained during the mission to rescue Darvo. Foundry Segment The Foundry Segment is the last segment obtained, which is obtained in order to remove Captain Vor's Ascaris implant, and unlocks the ability to use the Foundry to build items. Foundry Upgrade Segments The following are segments that are needed to build some of the blueprints in Warframe. Landing Craft Foundry Segment The Landing Craft Foundry Segment upgrades the Foundry to allow construction of alternative Landing Crafts and Air Support Charges. It is acquired via the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research. It can also bought from the Market for . Archwing Launcher Segment The Archwing Launcher Segment‎ upgrades the Foundry to allow construction of Archwing Launcher gear. It adds the Archwing Launcher Blueprint to the Foundry The Archwing Launcher Segment can be obtained through the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research, but requires Mastery Rank 5 to unlock. It can also be bought from the Market for . Incubator Segments The Incubator Segment is a required component for the creation of incubated companions, specifically Kubrows and Kavats. To obtain the segment one must initiate and complete the Howl of the Kubrow Quest. The player must create a Kubrow in order to satisfy the requirements of the quest, but Kavats can be created in the meantime without issue. The Incubator segment manages the incubation, the maturation, the health and loyalty of the companion, as well as the stasis chambers. Newborn Kubrows and Kavats will remain in their child form unless they are matured manually by the operator. Grown-up companion's health will decay by 10% each day and will have to be maintained with DNA Stabilizers purchased from the market. Upon reaching -100% health the companion will be put in Stasis automatically (As of on PC, Companions still die on consoles). Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment The Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment is used in the Orbiter's Incubator segment. It allows the Incubator to breed Kavats. The Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment Blueprint can either be obtained through the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research or as a drop from Hyekka Masters and requires Mastery Rank 5 to craft. It can also be bought from the Market for . Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment The Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment is a special upgrade module for the Incubator Segment that improves its various characteristics related to breeding and maintaining Kubrows and Kavats. The Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment can be obtained through the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research, but requires Mastery Rank 5 to unlock. It can also be bought from the Market for . Upgrade Effects: *Stasis Recovery reduced to 30 minutes. *Stasis Recovery can be rushed with . *On PC : DNA stabilisers cost reduction from to . *Egg incubation reduced by a day. *After the upgrade segment is installed, the daily DNA degradation rate is reduced from 10% to 5%. Orbiter Upgrade Segments The following are upgrades to the Tenno's ship that do not fit in with any other category. Void Relic Segment The Void Relic Segment is required for the refinement of Void Relics, which lowers the chance for common rewards and slightly boosts the chance for rarer items. It can be obtained by completing the solar Junction on Earth that leads to Mars and beating the Specter within the Junction once its objectives have been met. It can be immediately installed next to your arsenal when obtained. Personal Quarters Segment The Personal Quarters Segment unlocks the door on the port side of the Orbiter's bottom deck. It contains the Tenno's Personal Quarters, within which players are given space to display the various possessions they have. Once crafted it also enables Somachord Fragments spawn throughout the Origin System. The blueprint of this Segment is obtained once The War Within quest has been completed. Notes *The only Segments that are required are the ones obtained during the quest Vor's Prize as these unlock all the basic functions of the player's ship. *All Segment blueprints that are obtainable through the Clan Dojo are reusable. So they can be used to craft their respective Segments and can then be sold without any problems for a small credit refund. *Another function of the Incubator is to create Helminth Chargers. This does not require an upgrade segment, and is only obtainable after interacting with Helminth or being infected with the Helminth virus from another infected warframe. Tips *Spear, Mars is a good node to farm for the Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment blueprint (usually within the first 10 to 20 waves). Bringing Atlas with , Hydroid with , Ivara, or Nekros can greatly increase the chance due to their loot enhancing capabilities. Patch History *Added a completely new flow for Companion Incubator Management. Pets can no longer die! **The base Incubator now behaves exactly as the Nutrio Incubator does with auto-stasis. *Those with the Nutrio Incubator receive a significant discount on future DNA Stabilizer costs (from 75,000 to 5,000)! *Kubrow Genetic Scrambler removed. }} de:Orbiter Segmente